FATHER
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: Hermione learns about her father, right before she sends her mom away, and goes off to fight the wizarding war. She promises her mother if something happened to her that she would go to find her father. I hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this story, I started it a while ago, when I was trying to challenge myself. It wasn't an easy concept to write, but I managed to write it just the same. I love the character Lorne, and was sad when I learned the actor died in real life. I again hope you like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Angel.**

 **One Year Ago**

"He's different, he's not mortal?" The witch asked, staring at her mother confused, as they lounged on the sofa. "What is he a green headed Alien?" She stared at her mother, even more quizzically, when she heard the sudden intake of breath, "He's not-"

"Not exactly Alien," The older woman answered, as she removed a photo from her pocket, where there stood a younger version of her mother, with a guy with green skin, and small horns with his arm around her. "His name is Lorne, he was so kind to me, than when your grandmother learned about him. She made me return from university, and get in the family practice here, before I even knew I was pregnant."

"So not only was I born a witch, I am also part alien?" She stood to her feet, and walked over to the book shelf, "I guess I should be pleased, that I got your genes, but it does explain the tint of pink in my eyes. Was that why you had the doctor write a note, so the teachers in my primary school, would stop sending me home from school for pink eye?"

"Yes," The witch stared at the picture, and noticed a slight wave in his caramel hair, and sighed, "It explains why my hair is so crazy."

"Your hair is beautiful, girls would kill for long curls, and your hair color. In fact some woman do pay a lot of money, to have there hair colored that shade of brown," Ms. Granger explained, coming up to stand behind her daughter, and resting a hand on her shoulder, "I wanted you to know, that I told him about you, and what you were going to do to me before you go back to school. I understand it's for my own protection, and I love you for that, but please go to him if something does happen to me alright?"

"Mom, no one is going to know who you are, you'll be perfectly safe with aunt Jenny. I had Kingsley make you fake identification, and put you as deceased on my records to illness, so you'll be safe promise." She kissed her mothers cheek, and handed her the package, "I also promise to go to Lorne, if anything happens alright?"

The older woman smiled as she stood by the door, and blew her daughter a kiss, trying to hide the tears that threatened to leak, "I love you, and please be happy," she whispered as she walked to the waiting taxi.

Hermione stood in the doorway, not hearing what her mother said, after 'I love you', and smiled, "I'll miss you, mom." She turned, and shut the door, before going up to her room to prepare for the war against Voldemort.

 **The Present**

Hermione stood in the entrance of the large building, which read 'Wolfram & Hart' in big letters, with her suitcase resting by her leg. She hummed to herself, something she did to calm her nerves, was happy, or feeling sad. She didn't noticed the small crowd around her, as she marched into the building, straight to the elevator. "Here I go."

Spike stared at the crowd outside the building, noticing how at peace they all seemed, and than at the brunette who just entered the building without noticing him. He quickly rushed into the elevator, before the doors closed, and smirked at the woman, "Aren't we the popular girl?"

Hermione stared at the vampire, already knowing that W&H were known for employing demons, and forced a polite smile, "I beg your pardon, Mr. -"

"Spike," He reached a hand out, for her to shake, actually showing surprise as she accepted the greeting, "Saw the crowd behind you, as you stood out side."

"My name is, Hermione Granger," She just shrugged her shoulders, as she placed her hand into her pockets, and faced forward again.

"'A Winters Tale'," The vampire looked down at the young woman, "Are you here to see a lawyer?"

"Merlin no, can't stand muggle lawyers, who mostly only help those with the most money. I am actually here to see, Lorne." The witch stared down at the small box tucked under her arm, which her mother wanted her to give to the demon, if something happened. "Do you know him?"

"He's an acquaintance of mine, but why would you want to see him, unless you need your aura read," Spike asked, staring at the young woman, who was now staring at him confused, "Does he know you're coming?"

"I didn't have anything to call him with, or any money for those pay phones, only knew where he would be with a tracking spell," Hermione answered, not hesitant since she'd already seen some demons, and knew the blonde was a vampire, "Can you please show me his office?"

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" The blonde asked, as he pushed the stop button, before the doors opened, "Because if you are, love, there will be a fight."

She waved her wand as she glared at the vampire, causing the doors to open, and quickly stepped out. She turned to the vampire, "If I were really going to harm anyone here, I have ways I would be able to, without even being detected by even a vampire. He would have been dead, without any trace of me, so I would say I don't plan to kill him." She turned towards the direction, which a light gold trail showed, that she could only see since she cast it.

"Awe, so we have ourselves a witch," Spike mumbles as he headed towards Angel's office.

"Did you say a witch?" Wesley asked, as he walked beside the blonde, "Wiccan, or witch?"

"She has a wand," Spike answered, knowing that only true magic bloods, carried a wand for magic. He looked at the other man, "I could smell the raw magic on her, not like with Willow, who mostly smelled like an average girl."

"I wander what a witch would want with W&H?" Wesley played with his pen in his pocket, which was actually a wand, just with a charm on it, "That is interesting, did she say what she wanted?"

"Just something about Lorne," The vampire commented, plopping down on the leather sofa in the boss's office, knowing it drove the other vampire crazy, "We got ourselves a witch among us, Peaches." He smirked at the annoyed glare the dark haired vampire shot him. "Thought you'd like to know."

Wesley sighed as he sat in the armchair, "We should learn why she's here, should be interesting to learn about her education, and about the war they had in there world."

* * *

Lorne stared at the young woman, as she barely whispered out a tune to some old tv show, before standing to his feet, "Your future will bring you joy."

The woman smiled before running out of the office, just as another woman entered, with a familiar face. She had hair the same color as his, and her face reminded him of someone a long time ago, well not that long actually.

He smiled politely at the young woman, as he leaned back in his chair, and pointed to a small stage, "What brings you here darling?"

"I am Allison Granger's daughter," Answered the young woman, as she came face to face with her father, who was now staring at her with a look of surprise. She held the box to him, "She told me to give this to you, if something were to happen to her."

"What happened to Allison," Asked the demon, as he took the box from her hands, and pointed to a vacant seat, "Please sit down." He knew that he had a daughter, from them letter his once love sent him, but couldn't believe this beautiful young lady in front of him was his. "You're mother wrote about you years ago, but you're not what I imagined."

"My mother died in an automobile accident, along with my aunt Jenny," The witch answered, as she took the offered seat, and than looked at the demon, "I was surprised when I saw what my father looked like, so I understand your surprise that I am not green."

He smiled as he reached for her hand, and squeezed it in his hand, "You look just like your mother."

"I have your eyes though, at least that's what mom told me," Explained the witch, she summoned an empty glass, and filled it with water from her wand. Than brought it to her lips, not noticing the surprise on the demon's face, until she set her glass done, "Didn't mom tell you I am a witch?"

"She might had left that part out," The Pylean explained, as he stood to go to his vanity, and brought out a closed jewelry box, "When your mother wrote that I fathered a daughter, I went out and bought you a little something, in case I ever got the chance to meet you." He walked back to the young lady, and handed her the velvet box, "I think every girl should have a locket, to know where they came from," explained the demon, as he opened the box for her, "I understand if you-"

She removed the locket from the box, and opened it up to see a younger version of her mother, and a picture of the Pylean inside. She quickly stood to her feet, and wrapped her arms around her father, "I love this, thank you so much. They lost all the pictures I had of my mom, and I thought I would never see her picture again." She wiped the tears that were forming her eyes, as she took her seat again, "I promised my mom, that I would find you if something happened to her, so here I am."

"Here you are," Lorne smiled, as he reached for his daughters hand.

Every rainbow has it's pot of gold, and she was his...

 **A/N: Who should she end up with, Wes, or a character from Harry Potter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this fanfiction, because I am having fun bringing it to live for you, because you're awesome. Hermione lost her aunt, and mother, in an automobile accident, which is why she went to find her father, after promising her mother she would. In this story Hermione never had a step father, because her mom didn't date anyone else, since she had truly been in love with the Pylean, and didn't want her daughter to be in danger, or rejected by any partner she may had been interested in. No one knew of her real father, except maybe her grandmother who is now deceased, and those now in her present life. I will bring in some other HP character, as the story progresses since she, but I am not sure as to who at the moment. I hope you like the first chapter, and will like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Angel. (I wish I did.)**

 **Father – Chapter 2**

 **Angel's Office**

"What do you mean a witch?" Asked Gun, after learning about there newest gues, who came to see his Pylean friend.

"She is a real live witch, with a wand like Wesley's," Answered Angel, as he sat behind his desk, staring at the other vampire, "Spike met her in the elevator, and tried to lock her in, because he thinks she's here to harm Lorne."

"Why would she want to harm, Lorne?" Asked the dark skinned man, as he sat on the sofa, beside where Fred was sitting.

"If she was going to harm anyone, don't you think she would be able to, without anyone else knowing?" Asked the wizard (Wesley), as he played with his wand / pin.

"Yeah, that's a pretty large crime to blame someone for," Fred looked over to the blonde vampire, as if he was a child in trouble, "How would you feel, if she automatically assumed you were going to suck her blood?"

Gunn laughed behind a cough, at his timid friend, "Fred's right, Spike, especially if she is a wand wielding witch."

"She's been in his office an awfully long time," Angel commented, as he pushed the come button on his desk, and called for the Pylean, "Lorne, are you there?"

 **Lorne's Office**

Hermione smiled as she looked around the office, and towards the stage, "So people sing for you, and you read there aurora?"

"That's right," Answered the Pylean, as he watched his daughter, make her way around his office. "So do you have a place to stay?"

"I came straight here from the magical community," The young woman answered, as she looked at the items on his vanity, giggling at all the make-up, "You wear more make-up than me."

"Well we'll not all as naturally beautiful, as you are doll," Teased her father, as he went to stand beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You can stay-"

" **Lorne, are you there?"**

The two both looked towards the com box, when they heard a worried voice.

The young woman went to sit on the sofa, and smiled at her father, "They're probably checking if you're still alive," she whispered.

Lorne just rolled his eyes, as he went to push the button, "I'm here Angel, what's going on?"

" **A young woman is looking for you, Spike say's she's a witch, so if you come across her be on your guard."**

Hermione covered her mouth, as a giggled escaped her mouth, "Told you."

The demon sighed as he pushed the button again, smiling at the young woman, "She found me already, and I am still alive. We'll come to the office, so all of you could meet her." He reached for the young woman's hand, who easily accepted, and lead her out of his office, "I'll introduce you to my friends."

"I think that's for the best," The young woman sighed, tucking her wand into her boots. "Lead the way, Lorne."

"I'm Fred," Greeted the scientist, as soon as the two entered the room, with a welcoming smile on her face.

Hermione was taken back at first, but quickly recovered as she accepted her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger, please to meet you, Fred."

Lorne smiled at his sweet friend, as he looked around the room, at all the curious face's, "You've met Spike, the man in the arm chair is Wesley, the other man is Gunn, you met the beautiful Fred, and the man behind his desk is Angel. He's in charge of everyone here, so to speak."

"Please take my seat, Hermione," Wesley exclaimed, as he stood to his own feet, and offered the armchair, "It's nice to meet a witch, I am a wizard myself."

The new arrival blushed, as she took the offered seat, "Thank you, and where did you learn you're magic?"

"I am afraid I taught myself, since I was taken in by the watcher's council at a young age, they had magic books in the library. I had a mentor, who took me under his wing, and taught me how to wield my wand." Answered the wizard, as he stood beside her, "So what brings you here?"

"I came in search of my father," Answered the young woman, as she looked towards the demon, who was smiling down at her.

Angel walked around his desk, and knelt in front of the young woman, "What happened to him, is he-"

"Nothing happened to him," The young woman answered, as she pointed towards her father, "Lorne, he's my father."

At that new information, all eyes turned to the Pylean, who only nodded with the knowledge.

"I met her mother when she was studying at a University here, and we fell in love quickly," Started the demon, as he sat on the arm of his daughters chair, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "When Pylean's fall in love, they never find another love, and that's what Allison was to me. She was the only owner of my heart, and I couldn't had been happier, until she was sent back home. Than fifteen years later I learned I fathered a daughter, and she never remarried to keep my child safe, and now today I got to meet my daughter." He smiled down at the young witch, and than remembered her living arrangement, "She doesn't have a place to stay yet, and I would like for her to be with one of us, so does anyone have an extra room?"

"She could stay with me," Fred offered, smiling at the other woman, who just smiled back, "I would love having a roommate."

"I don't want to be too much trouble, I have enough money to buy an apartment myself," The young woman explained to the other, taking her hand, "But thank you for the offer."

The other woman smiled just the same, "So what do you think of our, Lorne?"

"My mother was right about him," Hermione answered, turning to face her father, "and after growing up without a father in my life, I am looking forward to seeing how it turns out."

The demon smiled as he looked down to his child, "So am I doll, so am I."

"I could help you find an apartment," Angel explained, as he went back to sit behind his desk, and start typing on his computer.

"There is actually an apartment across the hall from mine for rent," Wesley's informed, as he used the wall, to write an adress down on a piece of paper. He than handed it to the young woman, "It's close to everything W & H, and the magical world."

The young woman blushed, when the wizards hand brushed against hers, before looking to her father, "Can you come check it out with me, Lorne?"

The Pylean noticed the look blush, and the way the wizard was looking at his daughter, but decided to ignore it for now. He smiled as he helped his daughter up, "Of course sweetheart," he looked to the rest of the group, and he pulled his daughter to her feet, "We'll be back."

The witch waved as her father lead her out of the office.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this update for the story, because it just came to me. Here's a little about before she left England, in this chapter, I hope you like this, and what do you think of her relationship with her dad?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A Month Later**

Hermione ended up finding a house, just thirty minutes away from her dad's work, with a working fireplace so she could prepare to floo people. She smiled as her dad sat on her red sofa, "So how do you like my decorating?"

"I was surprised you wanted to by a house, instead of an apartment," Lorne smiled as his daughter sat beside him, after preparing some tea for them, "You're not ashamed of your neighbors seeing me, are you?"

"Of course not, you're my father," Assured the witch, as she handed fer father a cup, "Peppermint tea, with real peppermint powder."

"I love a good tea, honey," The Pylean stared down at his lap, "So did you get into the classes, that you were trying to get into?"

Hermione reached for one of her father's green hands, and gave it a little squeeze, "You are always welcome here, Lorne."

"That means a lot to me kid," The demon stood to his feet, and walked to the fireplace, where there was a bucket of powder hanging from the mantle. "What is this for?"

She smiled as she stood beside him, and reached her hand into the bucket, "You take a handful of powder, and throw it into the fireplace, and say where you want to go, or call. One of the reasons I bought my house, was so I could floo my friends, and they could floo me here."

Just than a green flame appeared, and another person appeared into the living room, causing the Pylean to jump back. He brought his daughter, to stand behind him, thinking there was danger.

Instead of being afraid, the witch stepped around him, and stood in front of the new arrival, "I told you to floo call, before you come into my home."

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me," The company wrapped his arms around the witch, and than looked towards the Pylean, "Who's that?"

Hermione blushed as she stepped out of the hug, and went to stand beside her father, as she looked back at her guest, "Blaise, this is my real father, Lorne."

"Please to meet you sir, I am Blaise Zabini," The dark skinned wizard greeted, as he reached a hand out towards the demon, "Draco, and Harry, said you found your real father, and that he was a demon. I had to come an see for myself, and to make sure you were safe, after what happened between you, and the Weasle."

"You didn't have to come here, and I am perfectly safe," She smiled when her father took her hand, and stared at the wizard.

Lorne looked towards his daughter, and than back at the guest, "Do you often come without an invite?"

"I talked to Mia last night, and she told me I was welcome anytime, so here I am," Blaise looked back at the witch, "You had my mother worried, after what happened between you, and Weasle. She sent me here, to ensure that you were safe, and keeping away."

"Wait, who is this Weasle, and what did he do to you peaches?" The Pylean asked, turning his attention back to his daughter. Making sure to look her in the eyes, "The truth."

The witch glared at her friend, before looking back at the demon, as she squeezed his hands, "When I told my friend Ron Weasley, that I was part demon, he slapped me, kicked me, and was about to kill me when Mr. Weasley came to my rescue. Ron is now spending the rest of his life in Azkaban, and the Weasley's are still sending me apology letter. I even have a whole fridge full of food from Molly in the cupboards, that will last me until next year."

Lorne pulled the witch into a hug, as his daughter wrapped her arms around him, "I will never let anyone hurt you, sweetheart, as long as I live."

"That's how we all feel," The wizard agreed, as he walked into the kitchen, and started to pour himself some tea. He looked to the two, and gave a small smile, "I am glad you're safe, and that you have a father who cares, not everyone is so lucky."

"I really am a lucky girl," Agreed the young woman, as she looked at her friend, "So how long are you staying?"

"Until I grow board, so just point me to a guest room, and I will unpack my stuff," Blaise explained with a cup of tea in hand, as he started down the hallway.

"Second door to the left," Called the witch, before turning to look back at her dad, "I am sorry I didn't tell you about what happened sooner, I just wanted a fresh start, without anymore thoughts of the past," she sat back on the couch, and buried her face in her palms, "I never wanted to think of that day again, I thought we had a future together, and when I finally told him the truth he turned on me. I didn't even have time to grab my wand, one moment I was standing telling him, the next I was on the floor trying to block the attack. If it wasn't for his father, I don't know what would had happened. I left the same day as the trial was finished, a week after the incident, and just charmed my bruises to hide from everyone."

"I would like to thank this, Mr. Weasley, one of these days," The Pylean wrapped his arms back around his daughter, as she cried against his chest, "Thank for telling me."

 **A Month Later**

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as she looked up from her book, to find Wesley standing in front of her, as she sat in her father's office. "What can I do for you, Wesley?"

"I happen across a couple of tickets to a play, and thought you'd like to accompany me tomorrow night," He rubbed the back of his head nervously, as he looked at her, "I understand-"

"I would love to go out with you, Wesley," She stood to her feet, and walked to in front of the wizard, placing a hand to his shoulder, "What time should I be ready?"

He was wearing a blue button up shirt, with a pair of gray slacks, "How about five, that way I could take you to dinner before the show."

"I'll be ready," Hermione stood to her tip toe, and kissed his cheek, before leaving her father's office with a smile.

Wesley just stood there with a hand to his cheek, not even noticing as his Pylean friend entered the office. "She said yes."

"Of course she did, she's been waiting for a month, for you to ask her out," Lorne informed, sitting at the head of his table, and staring at his friend. "You hum when you're alone, and she heard you a month ago, and knew you were going to ask. Why do you think she's been here, almost every single day?"

"She knew I was going to ask her out?" The wizard looked surprised, as a small smile appeared on his lips, "She's going out with me."

The Pylean just rolled his eyes, as he looked down at a file, that he had to read for his next appointment. "That's great kid, now get out," he smiled as the other man left the office, knowing that his daughter would be in safe hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like this update for the story because it just came to me. I hope you like this, and what do you think of her relationship with her dad?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **The Next Night**

She was wearing a black cocktail dress, with a long slit that went from mid thigh down, and matching heals. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a white rose tucked to the side of the bun, thanks to her friend Blaise. She stared at her date, as he stood in the doorway, wearing a black suite, with matching bow tie.

She smiled at her date, "You look handsome, Wesley."

"So do you, Hermione," Returned the nervous wizard, earning a laugh from within the house, he shook his head as a blush appeared, "I mean you look beautiful."

"Nice save mate," Blaise commented, coming to the door, with his hand stretched out, "Nice to see you again, Wesley. What play are you two seeing?"

The older man took his hand, and smiled, "Nice seeing you again, Blaise. We're going to go see, Wicked."

"I been wanting to see that," Exclaimed the young woman, as she stepped out of her house, and turned to look at her friend, "Don't wait up for me, and stay out of trouble."

"Yes mother," Teased the darker wizard, as he shut the door.

Hermione smiled as she looked at her date, and accepted his offered hand, "Ready?"

"Ready." Answered Wesley, taking a hold of her arm, and apperating them to there first stop.

He had her pressed against her door, her arms wrapped around his neck, as there lips danced in a tender kiss. He held the side of her face in his palm, as he met her eyes, "I had a good time tonight, Hermione."

She smiled as she stared into his eyes, "I enjoyed myself as well, thank you for taking me."

"You are very welcome, and I hope to take you out again sometimes, if you would like," He stepped out of the embrace, and reached for her hand.

"You know the night doesn't have to end here," She smiled as she cupped his cheek, and brought her mouth to his in a soft kiss, "I could make some tea, and we could talk if you want, and see what happens from there."

"What about Blaise," Asked Wesley, as he rested an arm above her head, so that he was leaning closer, resting his free hand on her hip.

"We could take the tea to my room, there's a fire place, and sofa in there. I used a bit of magic to decorate, and made my room seem bigger." She explained, using wandless magic to unlock the door, "What do you say?"

"I would like that." Wesley smiled, as he allowed the petite witch to lead him into her house, "Hermione."

 **The Next Morning**

The sun came through the window, falling on the pair asleep on the sofa, causing the wizard to stir. He opened his eyes, remembering that they were in her room, and smiled as he saw her sleeping against his chest, 'She's beautiful.'

They had stayed up the whole night talking, after she changed into a pair of more comfortable clothes, and he removed his button up shirt, along with his coat. He was currently wearing a white undershirt, and his black slacks.

"Stop moving so much," Mumbled the young woman, before turning her eyes to look up at him, with a small smile, "Good morning."

He kissed the crown of her head, as he rested his arms around her waist, "Good morning, dear, sleep well?"

"For the first time in a long time," Answered the witch, letting out a soft sigh.

"I am glad it's Saturday, and I don't have to work," Explained the wizard, as he shifted to where he was laying behind her, using his wand to relight the fireplace, "Let's lay for another hour, than I'll take you to breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful," The witch smiled as she used her wand, and summoned a pillow from her bed, so they could both lay comfortably.

It was a good morning...

 **Two Day's Later**

Lorne smiled as he watched his daughter, as she focused on her book, 'She looks just like her mother.' She had come to his office, wanting to spend time with her father, which he was more than willing to allow. He sat across from her a couple minutes later, and rested his chin in his hands, "Good book?"

"Very good book," Answered the young woman, as she closed it, and turned her attention to her father, "How is your day going?"

"Better, now that my daughter is here," Answered the Pylean, "How was your date?"

"I had a wonderful time, we saw Wicked, after eating at a really good sushi bar, than came back to my house, and talked till we fell asleep," Hermione answered, reaching her hand to her father, "How was your weekend?"

"My weekend was nice, read a couple of books," Answered her father, as he leaned back in his seat, "I been avoiding Wes, since I got here saying he likes to hum to himself, and I don't feel like seeing where his thoughts are."

"Dad, we didn't do anything," Assured the young woman, as she stood to her feet, "Want to have dinner tonight, Blaise is cooking Lasagna, and he makes the best in the world."

"Are you inviting a certain wizard tonight?"Asked Lorne, smiling at his daughter.

"We don't have another date planned, until this coming Saturday," Answered the young witch, staring at her father.

"You don't need a date, to hang out with him, you do know that right?" Asked the Pylean, taking a hold of the witches hand.

"I know you're right, but I want to just enjoy dinner, with my friend, and dad," Explained Hermione, smiling as she stood to her feet, "But I will go say hello to him."

He watched as she left his office, after giving him a kiss on the cheek, "See you."

Life was good...

He had her pressed against his filing cabinet, as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, as his lips danced with her, "Hello."

She smiled, as she leaned back in to kiss him, with just as much feaver, "Hello."

He rested his forehead against hers, when oxygen became a need for the two, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "So I was thinking dinner at my place, than we could watch a movie, I have a few to choose from."

She smiled as she ducked under his arm, and walked to the door to open it, before going to sit on his sofa, "I would like that very much, dress code?"

"You look lovely in everything," Answered the wizard, as he joined her on the couch, sitting a little ways away, "It's good you opened the door, or I might had been tempted, to take you on my desk."

"I had the same thoughts, so I felt it better to open the door, that way the temptation isn't as strong," Explained the witch, "So how is your day?"

Things were good...

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I didn't know what to write.**


End file.
